The present invention relates to an automatic machining apparatus wherein a work piece is machined with a machine tool by displacing the machine tool and the work piece relative to each other along a predetermined region to be machined.
Heretofore, most of conventional automatic machining apparatuses in which a machine tool is displaced along the region to be machined of a work piece stored in advance are operated by means of numerical controls. Accordingly, they have disadvantages that they are of a large size and their operations become so complicated that they undergo troubles.
Conventional profiling apparatuses have similar disadvantages. Furthermore, since they are provided with a sensing device for automatically sensing the machining region of a work piece, faults resulting from the overrun or the like of a sensing part during the sensing operation are prone to occur and they may permit a rectilinear machining in two dimensions only.